Category talk:Ranger feats
Remove favored enemy? I don't see greater spell focus here, and a character with ranger levels doesn't have to have any favored enemies. Like a Harper scout, they are selectable bonuses whenever offered. WhiZard 01:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * You want to confuse the majority of players because it is possible to start ranger levels in the epics? The vast majority of the time, a ranger will be forced to have a favored enemy. --The Krit 04:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :* Druid 1/Ranger 39 can have no favored enemies. It is not like weapon master where you would need to start the levels in epic.WhiZard 04:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::* I figured such a useless selection of feats was not even worth mentioning. Sure, if you contrive to avoid favored enemies, you can. However, the vast majority of the time, a ranger will be forced to have a favored enemy. --The Krit 05:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: For those trying to follow the reasoning going on here: the alternative to taking favored enemy at pre-epic levels is greater spell focus. (The druid level is so that spell focus can be chosen as a regular feat.) The ranger spells that benefit from greater spell focus are (at best) cure X wounds (conjuration), grease (also conjuration), hold animal (enchantment), sleep (also enchantment), and entangle (transmutation). So, instead of four (pre-epic) favored enemies, the level 39 ranger would be taking three greater spell foci that help with seven weakish spells (three of which only benefit when used against undead) and one greater spell focus that at best helps with a single druidic cantrip (flare is evocation). --The Krit 06:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::* Well compare ranger to HS. Curse song only helps if HS is also bard, and if 5 HS levels are taken pre-epic there is a guarantee that at least one favored enemy will be selected. Nevertheless, HS doesn't have favored enemy listed here with the regular HS feats, only the bonus ones as many builders will wish to take HS levels epic for great dexterity or great charisma. Ranger, on the other hand gets far more usability out of favored enemy, but given the feat of dual-wield at level one, it is conceiveable that many builds will take just a few levels of ranger for skill dump, dual-wield plus greater spell focus as a bonus. However, looking at fighter builds it is much rarer among the fighters to see weapon specialization not taken even though this feat is strictly a bonus feat with prerequisites. I understand you are arguing both on pre-epic feasibility and better feat selection, but it just seems odd that one class (ranger) is interpreted as needing favored enemy over another (HS) that doesn't need it because the leveling is assumed to be epic only. WhiZard 16:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Adding favored enemy to Category:Harper scout feats makes sense to me. It's not alluded to in the HS description the way it is in the ranger description, but it is mentioned in the class progression (as seen in-game). --The Krit 21:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::* That works and is consistent. Feat added. WhiZard 23:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::* There is an inconsistency then. Either favored enemy should get removed from ranger feats and stay only in ranger bonus feats or weapon specialization should be added to figher feats. Technically there is no difference between these two feats, both have to be chosen and are not granted automatically at least when we are talking about NWN and not considering D&D rules where ranger cannot choose something else instead of FE at epic levels. -- 20:56, 15 April 2012 ::::*The main difference for fighters is that the game does not try to force the weapon specialization feat upon fighters to the degree it does for favored enemy on rangers and Harper scout. Greater spell focus has prerequisites and is not often beneficial to take a large number of times, and curse song only has use if the character is a bard. If ranger or Harper scout is taken pre-epic a favored enemy will likely be selected. Note, similar reasoning was used for weapon of choice which did not have pre-epic alternatives, but did have epic alternatives. Currently only favored enemy and weapon of choice are the avoidable feats that are listed in the class feats (as well as the class bonus feats).WhiZard 23:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Since this has impacted one of my edits, I guess I should interrupt my ignoring of someone to point out the obvious. There is a huge difference between favored enemy and weapon specialization. The lack of alternatives is one difference, but one does not have to look further than the feats themselves to see a technical difference. Favored enemy is always available to rangers and HS. The only prerequisite for these feats is being of the correct class. Weapon specialization, on the other hand, has a feat prerequisite, so it is not necessarily available to all (level 4+) fighters. Case in point: I played Salamanthra Omtoth to level 38 or so (pure fighter) and not once was weapon specialization available for selection. --The Krit 18:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC)